


Lake Itasca

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Headwaters of the Mississippi, M/M, McCoy Gets Distracted, Minnesota, Mississippi River, The Upper Midwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "The Upper Midwest"Though alluring to imagine, seeing the headwaters of the Mississippi pales in the light of other activities.





	Lake Itasca

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, McCoy gets distracted by Spock. But he has also been distracted more and more lately by the wonders he has been shown on Vulcan. McCoy's life is rich indeed. The Upper Midwest, Vulcan, and-d-d-d the green guy looking intently at him with the soft grin and the come-hither eyes. What's a guy to do?! Or who, for that matter? (Hee, hee!)

“Spock, today in Minnesota we’ll go to where the Mississippi River begins its journey to become one of the greatest rivers on Earth.”

“A river of legend and song.” 

“At its headwaters at Lake Itasca, we can even walk across the Mississippi.”

“Why would we want to do that?!” Spock asked with alarm. “We are not gods!”

“There’s stones we can step on. Besides, we’re gods when we‘re together.”

“You are such a romantic, Leonard.” 

McCoy cupped Spock‘s cheek. “That’s easy, with you.”

“Why are you smiling, Leonard?”

“I’ve decided to go to Itasca tomorrow. We‘ll be too busy today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
